


Auditory

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [18]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: A follow up to number 17





	

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to number 17

The spare bed squeaked quietly as Kim bit her lip, fingers moving rapidly over her clit, every sound in the room next door amplified by the double wall, the empty space between the two of them making the sounds echo and amplify.

Every moan from Smith made her catch her breath, every plea from Ross sent shudders through her, every command from Trott brought her that much closer to the edge.

She could hear every swish of the switch Trott was using, the slight sucking sound of Ross’ mouth pulling away from Smith’s skin to leave rows and rows of hickeys on his salty smooth skin, the slight whine of a rope being pulled tight against a metal bed frame.

Smith moaned hoarsely, muttered encouragement from both Trott and Ross adding to the man’s groans, and Kim was pulled over the edge, biting into a pillow to muffle her moans of ecstasy.

As she shuddered through her orgasm, mind blank for a good few minutes she missed the quick, muttered conversation between the hats. By the time she came back to the present, the amplified sounds of the three men making love had started back up again, and she slipped into sleep unknowing of what the three hats were up to.

-=-

Kim woke to a mug of steaming tea held out to her, Trott smiling down at her. She sat up in bed, patting the mattress beside her and inviting him to sit with him.

Trott had an empty mug, holding it loosely between his nimble fingers, and he rolled it between his fingers as the two sat in companionable silence, until Trott cleared his throat, getting her attention.

“You know, the sound amplification thing works two ways between these two rooms.”

Kim looked at him with question in her eyes, before her cheeks flamed. Trott chuckled, a devious grin on his face as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Hey, it was Smith’s idea.”

“What-”

“You know we’re in a pretty open relationship, and if you ever wanted to - um- join in I guess, feel free.”

Kim looked at the wall, praying for strength and wondering if this was some elaborate joke. Trott nudged her shoulder gently, fingers entwining with hers.

“Both the boys want you to join in with morning cuddles.”

He pulled her up slowly, giving her the opportunity to pull back and when she didn’t, he lead her through to the hats’ bedroom where the two giants gave her sleepy smiles, bruised arms reaching out to the two of them in open invitation.


End file.
